Voices
by SharpKatana
Summary: Rin is about to go on a class mission, but then hears a voice in his head.. What will/can he do? Update: No romance. 0% chance of there ever being romance. Sorry if you like romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction story I have ever written, so if you review, would you please not be too harsh on me? In saying that, I will totally accept constructive criticism. :)**

**Rin- I believe you are forgetting something.**

**Me- Oh? Uhh... Right, the disclaimer!**

**Rin- SharpKatana does not own Blue Exorcist, or else there would be about 100 more anime episodes.**

**Me- Thanks Rin, I'll try to make sure you don't die in the story.**

**Rin- Thanks, I guess?**

**Rin P.O.V.**

I walked to the classroom with Yukio, and when we arrived, he told the class that he had some exciting news for us. Thinking it was going to be something boring, like a test, I zoned out pretty much as soon as I sat down, and I was daydreaming about what might happen in my favourite manga. Since I was daydreaming, I didn't hear what Yukio had to say, apart from the only word that I hear when I am daydreaming, which is mission. As I heard Yukio say mission, I felt more awake then I was 30 seconds ago as I said, "What about a mission?" Yukio sighed and replied, "We have been assigned a class mission to knock off some of the demons in the forest nearby." "AHAHAHA FINALLY! It's about time they gave us another mission, we haven't had a single one since that 'let's open gehenna's gate and play right into satan's hands' day. Yukio ignored me and continued on from when I interrupted. "Like I was SAYING, even though you are now all Meisters in your selected classes, I am still your teacher and no-one will go off by themselves, everyone must be in at least a pair. There have also been recent sightings of high-level demons there, which is the reason we are going there in the first place, like I mentioned before."

When we were leaving for the forest I heard a somewhat familiar voice inside my head, although I couldn't quite place it to a person. The voice said,_ "How is my son these days? Feeling a little blue lately?"_ At those words my face turned white and I felt sick. Why, and how did Satan get inside my head?

**I know this is really short guys, but I couldn't think of any ideas near the end. It probably had something to do with the fact that it was really late at night and I had only had 3 hours sleep the night before.**

**If I get 1 view before I wake up tomorrow, I'm going to spend the entire day writing the second chapter, and it will be waaaaaaay longer than this one.**

**If one person reviews I am literally going to have stars shooting out of my eyes because of how happy I would be that someone actually took the time to write something about my writing. :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this far if you actually did, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of (hopefully) many!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, when I woke up this morning and saw how many people reviewed the first chapter I literally jumped out of bed and started jumping around my bedroom saying "AHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA YES IM SO HAPPY I LOVE EVERYONE RIGHT NOW!" Which was followed by my sister telling me to shut up because she was trying to sleep. **

**But seriously, thankyou for everything. 57 people have read it so far, and in my eyes, that's 57 people who took the time to read my two incredibly short paragraphs, and four people who took even more time to actually review it.**

**Speaking of reviews, in response to ****blackchaosaria2501****, I don't really like romance either, it sort of ruins the story for me as well. :P Also, if I do put romance in the story, I will definitely say it first.**

**In response to FancyUsername, thanks for noticing the extra pair of quotation marks, I am really picky with having almost perfect grammar/punctuation. :P**

**Rin- ARE YOU SERIOUS. YOU PUT A VOICE IN MY HEAD?!**

**Me- Hey, I said I wouldn't kill you didn't I?**

**Rin- BUT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, AND OF ALL PEOPLE, SATAN?! Also you forgot the disclaimer again.**

**Me- If you don't stop complaining I'll… uhhh… Hmm… I'll put Yukio's voice in your head too!**

**Me- I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters, however if I make up any OC's I own them.**

**Rin- Why do you have to be so mean. :'(**

**Me- Enjoy the story!**

**Rin P.O.V.**

When we were leaving for the forest I heard a somewhat familiar voice inside my head, although I couldn't quite place it to a person. Then the voice said,_"How is my son these days? Feeling a little blue lately?"_ At those words my face turned white and I felt sick. Why, and how did Satan get inside my head?

At first I thought I was just imagining things until Satan said, _"Sorry to disappoint you son, you aren't imagining this, but I suppose this is a good time to tell you that I can see your memories and hear your thoughts. How, you ask? Well, seeing as you are only half-demon, I can't fully possess you unless you have unsheathed your sword, which is how I could possess Yukio, seeing as he doesn't have a sword to restrain his powers. But, seeing as he is doing everything he can to force me away after last time, I've just come to chat to you, as well as annoy you." _I clenched my teeth at this and swung the Kurikara sword over my shoulder as I was walking.

**Yukio P.O.V.**

Rin has been acting strangely ever since we left for the forest. I tried to talk to him, but he said it was nothing and that he would be fine. I feel like he is hiding something important from me, but I'm not sure if I should get involved.

"Okay everyone, this is where we are going to set up camp for the night." Bon replied saying, "Hey, last time we were here was when that maniac Amaimon was here, wasn't it?" Shima started laughing hysterically, "Oh yeah, he was that guy with the broccoli hair, wasn't he?" "Careful Shima, if Amaimon hears that again, I think he will hurt you a lot more this time." Warned Shiemi. Still laughing, Shima replied, "After how Rin beat him up, and how Shura beat his little pet, I don't think he will be coming back anytime soon." Shura flicked her hair and said through a mouthful of beer, "That was nothing compared to what I'll do

"All of the tents are now set up!" Yelled Bon. *crash* "… Apart from the one Rin just knocked down!" Rin put his hands behind his head and said, "Eheheh sorry about that."

**Rin P.O.V.**

"_This is boring. Why don't you just kill every one of them? That would make for some good action. *pauses*. *sighs* Well I'm going to go terrorize someone else for now, but I'll be back!" _Geez it was about time he got out of my head. But he said he would be back, which means I need to tell Yukio or Shura right away. I spotted Yukio coming out from behind a tent and yelled "Oi four-eyes I need to tell you something, right now." He looked surprised at my tone of voice and said, "What's up? You have been acting weird lately and you told me it was nothing." "Yeah, about that…"

**:O How will Yukio react? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN You will just have to wait until tomorrow, or possibly the day after (Guys don't hate me for ending it here :'() ****- AHAHAHAHA THAT LOOKS LIKE DUCK LIPS INSTEAD OF A SAD FACE. Alright, back on topic, it will probably be up tomorrow, around the same time as I posted this chapter.**

**I know I said it was going to be way longer, but I didn't have much time today, and this is what I've done so far (At least its twice the size of yesterday's right?). Would you guys prefer longer chapters, but more time between each new chapter? Or would you prefer short chapters, around the size of the one I just wrote, more often? I don't really mind, it's just that I know people can get annoyed with short chapters, but it depends what you guys want me to do.**

**Also, I know there wasn't much of a storyline in this chapter, but there definitely will be next chapter, and the one after. Let's just say I may or may not be introducing a new character which I was laughing about the whole time I was thinking about it. (Don't judge me it was really funny)**

**Just for future reference, who out of the normal characters would you not mind being killed? I'm not sure if i will kill anyone, but if I do, I don't wanna make you guys hate me :P**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! (I swear I write more in these notes than I do actual story, sorry about that)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

**This chapter I'm finally going to do a P.O.V. for someone other than Yukio and Rin, yaaay. If you haven't looked down already it is Shura. :D C'mon everyone loves Shura. (I'm a girl, calm down.)**

**I have made my mind up about the romance thing, there will almost definitely be no romance, or at least none with the main characters. My main reason is that I have been trying to find a good fan-fiction without romance, but I swear there is none, so I decided to write my own! (Which was actually why I decided to write this story in the first place :P)**

**Shura- So I finally get to be in the story?**

**Me- Yep, as long as you say the disclaimer!**

**Rin- *shocked* She didn't forget!**

**Shura- SharpKatana does not own Blue exorcist, I wish she did though, I would have so many more 'let's beat Rin up for absolutely no reason' scenes.**

**Me- Naw thanks Shura, enjoy reading everyone!**

**Rin P.O.V.**

I spotted Yukio coming out from behind a tent and yelled "Oi four-eyes I need to tell you something, right now." He looked surprised at my tone of voice and said, "What's up? You have been acting weird lately and you told me it was nothing." "Yeah, about that…"

"What about what?" "Well, you see… Satan is maaaaaybe talking to me in my head and apparently just went to go terrorize some people and I have no idea how to keep him out of my head so help me?" I rushed the last sentence and watched Yukio in anticipation. Yukio took a step back in surprise. "What?! I thought he was gone, or at least forced to stay in Gehenna!" Yukio exclaimed. "That's exactly what I thought as well, but remember when he was possessing you and he said I wasn't 'ready' yet? My guess is that he thinks I might be ready now." I whispered back. "How come he is just talking to you then? Why hasn't he possessed you?" "He said something about not being able to possess me like he did you because you didn't have a sword to contain your powers like I do." I replied, head in my hands. "Give me your sword." "What?" "If you unsheathe the Kurikara he is going to possess you." My eyes widened for a moment as I started to understand, then I took my face out of my hands and handed the sword to Yukio who took it and replied, "You should be fine using your flames without the sword, since you finally lit the two candles which means you should have a bit of control. Just in case, I'll give you one of the schools training katana's, and try not to use your flames as much as possible, okay?" "Okay, four-eyes." Yukio simply rolled his eyes at me and walked away.

**Yukio P.O.V.**

"Shura, hide this right now, understand?" I handed the Kurikara to her and she started laughing, obviously extremely drunk. "What, you two had another fight and you took away his sword?" She said in a sluggish voice. I replied sharply, "No, Satan has basically invaded his mind, but can't possess him unless he draws his sword." At this her eyes widened alarmingly and she no longer sounded like she was drunk. "Okay, give it here, but you need to get him to explain it to me." I handed her the sword, and she put the sword in her chest, next to hers, creating another magic circle on her. "Thanks." "We wouldn't want Bluey over there to burst into flames and kill us all, now would we four-eyes." I rolled my eyes again and walked back to my tent.

**Shura P.O.V.**

"OI BLUEY, GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Rin sighed and proceeded to walk over to me. "I SAID NOW SLOWCOACH!" Rin sped up his pace by a fraction until he was standing half a meter away from me. "I'm guessing Yukio brought the sword to you and told you everything?" He said, looking downcast. "He didn't explain it very well, so I want to hear it from you." He then started listing off the things that were happening. "Well… Satan is talking to me in my head, that's always great isn't it? Uh… he can look at my memories and stuff, and pretty much as soon as I draw my sword he is going to possess me." "He can read your memories huh?" Time to knock him out so he doesn't have the memories about him telling us. *WHAM* Rin fell back, looking confused at what was happening until he hit the ground and fell unconscious. Everyone was staring at me, looking startled. "Nothing to see over here, my hand just… slipped." This brought on even more staring, but one by one they looked away, until four-eyes came up to me, simply saying, "Just help me get him into our tent, I'll treat him there, and you can tell me what happened."

**Sorry guys, I said there was going to action in this chapter and stuff, but I sort of needed to explain to Yukio and Shura so they know what's happening when something happens. You understand right? Yes I know Rin usually isn't all sad and worried, but what would you be in his situation. It may also be that I can't think of any jokes that aren't bad. (PLEASE DON'T HATE ME)**

**Yes, Bluey was the only nickname I could come up for Rin.**

**As compensation, let's just say something… 'Unfortunate' may happen in the next chapter. *evil laugh***

**If you have any ideas about what I could do, please tell me, I don't want to run out of ideas. That would really suck.**

**Thanks for Reading everyone!**

**P.S. Not sure if you have noticed yet, but I have this annoying habit where I randomly put capitals for the first letter of a word, so if there is any I missed out on correcting, sorry! (TELL ME IF YOU FIND ANY I WILL BE FOREVER GRATEFUL)**

**P.S.S. I forgot to mention that I'm going to watch Blue exorcist again, so I may not update this story tomorrow, though I should have finished by the day after! I just feel like I have read too much fan-fiction and I need to like, remind myself of the personalities, if you know what I mean.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! I know I said I wasn't going to post anything today but then I was like sure, why not. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I get so happy when I read the reviews. :D**

**Shura- Thanks for letting me knock Rin out last chapter!**

**Me- No problem, he had it coming.**

**Rin- Not sure if you noticed, but I am RIGHT here guys!**

**Shura- SharpKatana does not own Blue Exorcist.**

**Me- Thanks Shura!**

**Shura- No problem.**

**Me- Enjoy the story everyone!**

**Shura P.O.V.**

*WHAM* Rin fell back, looking confused at what was happening until he hit the ground and fell unconscious. Everyone was staring at me, looking startled. "Nothing to see over here, my hand just… slipped." This brought on even more staring, but one by one they looked away, until four-eyes came up to me, simply saying, "Just help me get him into our tent, I'll treat him there, and you can tell me what happened." Before we picked him up, everyone was staring at me again so I said, "He was pissing me off, okay?" They all finally looked away and continued their chatting.

Yukio and I carried Rin into his tent, and when we set him down I said, "He doesn't look like he weighs much, but geez…" Yukio ignored me, asking, "So, why would you knock my brother out in front of everyone?" "Well, he told you that Satan could see his memories, right?" "No, he didn't mention that." "Well anyway… wait he didn't tell you?" We were both silent until I continued. "Oh wait, he probably didn't tell you so that you wouldn't know that Satan could see you when you were even wimpier then you are now!" I said between laughing fits. Yukio just glared at me until I finally stopped laughing. "Well anyway, I figured that if I knocked him out, he wouldn't have the memories about him telling us about Satan being in his head." Yukio was silent for a moment while he was taking this in. "So there was a reason that you knocked my brother out for once? I have to say I'm impressed that you could make up a way to help him while also physically hurting him." Yukio said with a slight smirk. "That's my kind of plan." I replied with a grin.

**Yukio P.O.V.**

Damn, Shura was smart for thinking of that. But what would happen if he didn't forget the memories, but it just made it easier for Satan to possess him? Ugh, I can't be thinking about things like this right now. I stared at my brother's face. He looked peaceful, even happy while he was asleep. Well more like knocked out, but there really isn't much of a difference, apart from the injuries. How hard did Shura hit him? She almost broke his nose. Shura came over to me and said, "Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine, it's just that why did Satan have to come back? Why couldn't he just stay in Gehenna?" I replied softly. "You already know the answer to that." Then Shura walked out and left me with my brother. "Come on Rin, don't give into him. Everything is going to be alright."

**Rin P.O.V.**

I could almost hear Yuko and Shura talking, until the voices faded and I woke up in a black room. It took me a few seconds to realise that there was no floor and that I was falling through nothing. I almost screamed, but then realised that I was in a dream, which then calmed me down. _'I'm back! Geez what happened to you?' _Huh, never thought someone like Satan could be so nice and ask me that. _'Please stop doing this to your body. When I possess you, I really don't want a body that is all broken up._' Of course. There is always a reason if someone like Satan asks you that.

The world that I was in suddenly lit up, and I drifted onto a white floor. Sitting on the floor across from me was a boy who looked exactly the same as me, but with blonde hair and his eyes were closed. _'Wow. You haven't seen him before, have you?' _The boy opened his eyes and I was shocked to see that his eyes were the same electric blue as mine, the only difference being a slight red ring around his pupils. "Are you Satan?" I asked. The boy sighed. "I am basically the demon half of our soul. Is that too hard to understand?" he mocked in my exact voice. I was too shocked to answer. The only thing I could say was, "If you are the demon half of my soul, then why is your hair blonde? Why not black, or even brown?"

**^Gotta love how random that comment is.**

**Okay guys, I know I said there was going to be something unfortunate happen, but then I was like, naah lets keep them in suspense. Jks, I really just wrote all of this and was like, well no, I'm not writing anymore tonight. :P Sorry!**

**I know it says I have written less words for this, but I have actually written more story than I have for any chapter I have written yet. Its because my author notes were so long! :P I have actually written 712 words this time around for the story!**

**Also, dat brotherly love :P example – Yukio- Everything is going to be okay Rin! (Says to Rin while he is knocked out and is now talking to Satan in his soul. I don't think everything is going to be okay Yukio.)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY. I HAD TO PLAY IN A BASKETBALL CARNIVAL AND I LITERALLY JUST FELL ASLEEP AS SOON AS I GOT HOME. (Puppy dog face) Please forgive me!**

**Aliah- I know I wouldn't forgive you.**

**Me- Who the hell are you? I didn't even ask you for your opinion. Now YOU have to say the disclaimer!**

**Aliah- *cheeky grin* You will find out who I am, just read. SharpKatana does not own Blue Exorcist. She does, unfortunately, own her OC's, like me.**

**Me- Hell yeah I do! Enjoy the story!**

**Rin P.O.V.**

The boy opened his eyes and I was shocked to see that his eyes were the same electric blue as mine, the only difference being a slight red ring around his pupils. "Are you Satan?" I asked. The boy sighed. "I am basically the demon half of our soul. Is that too hard to understand?" he mocked in my exact voice. I was too shocked to answer. The only thing I could say was, "If you are the demon half of my soul, then why is your hair blonde? Why not black, or even brown? If you look almost exactly the same as me, then could you at least not make me look like a retarded idiot?!"

My demon half looked dumbfounded. "What!" he yelled. "You get knocked out, fall through black stuff, start talking to a random who is your demon half and THAT is what you say?!" "Well, now that you say it like that… Yes, that is exactly what I would say!" Wow, is this kid mental like all the other demon or something? "Just so you don't get the wrong idea, I am the slightest bit human, just like you are the slightest bit demon, even without drawing that fancy sword of yours. Which means I'm not as heartless as all of the other demons." Oh, that explains why I can use my flames without the Kurikara sword. There was a long, awkward pause in which we both stared at each other. "So… what's your name?" If he says Rin I'm going to hit him. He rolled his eyes at me and said, "My name is Aliah." Wow, never thought this kid over here would have a cool name. "So why am I even here?" _'Just so you know, we can both read your thoughts.' _Oh. This is really awkward then."Well… How about you hurry up and get out of my head?" _'Nah, this is funny watching you two meet and I have nothing better to do.' _"Can I go yet?" _'No, you need to meet him properly. I didn't come here for nothing.' _Wait a minute. Where is this going? "That's a great idea, but I really don't have the time for this right now." Can't I just wake up? I really need to find a way out of here. For the last few minutes, Aliah had just been staring at me as if I was a madman. "Oh, so you can't hear him? Well, lucky you."

I suddenly had an idea to get me out of here. "OI FOUR-EYES, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME RIGHT NOW, SAY SOMETHING ONLY YOU WOULD SAY, LIKE UH… FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK OR SOMETHING. IF YOU DON'T, YOU CAN MAKE YOUR OWN FOOD FOR A WEEK!" I hope he can hear me, because we ARE related by blood and since Satan possessed Yukio once… Suddenly there was an icy hand over my mouth, and I looked back to see that there was someone there. It wasn't Yukio, but it wasn't Aliah either. That means… "Nice of you to show yourself Satan. I'm was getting sick of your voice in my head." I said coldly.

**Yukio P.O.V.**

_"OI FOUR-EYES, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME RIGHT NOW, SAY SOMETHING ONLY YOU WOULD SAY, LIKE UH... FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK OR SOMETHING. IF YOU DON'T I WON'T COOK FOR YOU FOR A WEEK!"_ "Rin?" I need to find where that voice came from. There's no way I'm cooking for myself again, OR getting something from the cafeteria. "Wait... What's going on?" My vision started going blurry and I passed out.

I awoke in a white room, the same room that I was in when I was possessed by Satan. "Hey there." Startled, I turned around and reached for my guns, which weren't there. "Dammit I left my guns on the table." I muttered. "Calm down, it's just me." I looked up, and saw my demon half that I met at the same time Satan was possessing me, "I never asked you, what's your name?" "My name is Fiah, and we have to go save your brother. There is no way that you are eating anything cooked by you." "Okay, let's go!" I replied. "Where are your guns?" "I left them on the table." "You have 20 seconds to go get them."

I woke up on the ground, with Shura standing over me. "You alright Yukio?" "Wow, first time you ever called me that for a while." I thought back to the previous couple of minutes. "Right, Guns, Guns, Guns, Guns, there they are." I muttered to myself. As soon as I picked up my guns and put them back on my belt I passed out again. "Are you okay Yukio?!" Were the last words I heard from Shura as I collapsed to the floor.

**This one is longer than any of my other ones! Compensation, right? 803 words exactly! :)**

**'Fiah' is pronounced like 'Fire'**

**These actually weren't the OC's I mentioned in previous chapters. I was just sort of like 'Hey! Lets just throw in some new characters for fun!' Anyway, I decided that nothing super-bad is going to happen. YET. Something will happen eventually. When I get around to it.**

**P.S. I won't be able to post for about a week because I'm going on a holiday with my family. I am going to write there though, so when i get back I should have like, 5 chapters ready to upload! Sorry!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's this? I didn't forget about the story? Nope, and here's a chapter :D**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR ABOUT 2 WEEKS. I had to go back to school, then I had homework, then my friends kept convincing me to play games, also I'm kinda lazy. I'll probably post about once a week from now on, but they will be longer than at least 1,500 words of actual story. I tried to speed-write this, and I noticed by reading my previous chapters that I wrote things a little bit too fast, and things would happen too quickly. I'm going to try and slow down my writing, but if you guys like how it was before, then I'll go back to that. :)**

**Also, when someone is talking to themselves I'm going to put ' at the start and the end, but with no italics. If someone else is talking to them in their head they will have ' and it will be in italics. **

**Rin – So now I have a creepy other half of me? Well that's nice.**

**Aliah – WATCH WHO YOU ARE CALLING CREEPY!**

**Me – I do not own Blue Exorcist in any shape or form. I do own my OC's though. (So no stealing my crappy ideas, okay? :P)**

"Are you okay Yukio?!" Were the last words I heard from Shura as I collapsed to the floor.

**Rin P.O.V.**

All of a sudden, Aliah disappeared with the whispered words, "I'll always be in your head." 'What did he mean by that?' As I was thinking, Satan walked around and sat in front of me. He looked surprisingly similar to me. He had dark blue hair going to his waist and had a face not unlike mine and Yukio's. The only noticeable difference was his eyes. They were a piercing electric blue, like mine, and had several rings of red throughout his iris's and his pupils were a dark blue. He opened his mouth to speak, but before I could hear what he had to say the room shattered and I felt the sickening sensation of falling again. "I wonder what will happen now?" I mused.

'How did I manage to fall asleep during that?' I wondered. I was in another white room, identical to the last room, but there were two people that were not there before. As I struggled to focus my eyes, someone approached me and held a gun to my head. "Yu- Yukio?" I croaked. "Don't move. If you get either of the questions wrong by the end of this, I'll shoot." He said harshly. "Wha-" "Alright, first question. What did you cook for dinner the last two nights?" "Uh… I cooked ramen last night and we bought take-away the night before." "Good. What time do you set your alarm for and at what time do you have your first class at school?" "Yukio are you being serious?" "Yes. Yes I am." "I set my alarm for… 7:30 AM and my first class starts at… uhm… oh yeah! It starts at 8:00 AM." The gun was pulled away from my head and Yukio breathed a sigh of relief. "So you weren't possessed." "What makes you think that I was?!" I said indignantly. "Your eyes. They have a red ring around them." "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EYES!" I started touching my eyes, hoping that the rings would go away. "Don't worry, it should go away soon. Did you actually see Satan?" "Yep, his eyes were really weird though, he had all these red rings around his pupils. It looked really creepy. Also, who is the guy standing over there?" "Oh, right. Rin, Fiah. Fiah, Rin." He gestured to us as he introduced us. "So is Fiah your Demon Half?" "Yep, I'm guessing that you met yours then." "Yep. Before, you asked me if I had seen Satan. Why?" "Because if you see him, there is an incredibly high chance of you being possessed soon." "But I only saw him for a second before something happened to the room and I started falling. AGAIN I might add." Yukio stared at me and then fell to his knees. He then asked in a whisper, "Did the room by any chance, shatter?" He said in an incredibly worried voice. "Yes actually, it did. Wha-?" I looked down at my arm, and it was starting to disintegrate. "It's alright, it just means you are waking up. See? It's happening to me too." Yukio said. I looked up and finally noticed that he was disintegrating as well.

_When Rin finally awoke, he had a second red circle in his iris'._

**Yes, yes, I know I slacked off a bit, but I really needed to upload a chapter so you guys wouldn't think I deserted you. Also because I had already written half a chapter and I just can't leave things unfinished. I HAVE TO FINISH THEM OR I WILL KEEP THINKING ABOUT IT FOREVERRRRRR. (Yes, I know its crazy)**

**And no, this did not take me two weeks to write. :P I was just kind of… Lazy I guess.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Since ill actually be writing for a week-ish until the next update, it should be longer than the ones I have uploaded before. That's good, right? Right?! RIGHT?!**

**Please review, it encourages me to write (and also causes sparkles around me, but let's not talk about that right now).**

**I am also thinking of starting up another fanfiction, one which has someone in it from reality, and they get transported to there for some weird reason (I'M STILL THINKING OKAY) and they're like O.o this is from Blue Exorcist! (Sorry for blatantly advertising) Someone please tell me if this is a good idea or not. Speaking of ideas, IF YOU HAVE ANY PLZ TELL MEH.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
